User talk:WugHD
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Safehouses page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! -- TeslaRaptor (Talk) 20:33, 16 April 2010 Dutch Magazine Hey there WugHD. That's a great source! I would be thrilled to help you out with the spelling; just post what you can and I'll make a point of editing it for spelling, grammar and formatting. Also, we actually have two other sysops who are native dutch speakers, and could probably help you with any translations, they are TeslaRaptor and TNT LotLP. Thanks for the contributions! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 21:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for putting that info on my talk page, WugHD. Very useful information!! I'm busy for the next couple hours, but I'll review it and post it giving you the credit to you in the next 24 hours. Great work! Also, what is the name of this magazine? -- Tiktaalik 22:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ATTN: Message in Dutch Hey WugHD, Waar wil je precies hulp mee? Je zei dat je een tijdschrift had waar veel instond, kan je me vertellen welke dat is? Ik heb zelf OPM, en daar stond deze maand ook wat in, dus het kan toeval zijn dat we dezelfde hebben. Dat maakt niet zo veel uit, want je kan natuurlijk alsnog editen, aangezien ik me meer met maintenance bezighoud ;) Ik kan je wat beginnerstips geven als je die nodig hebt, als je iets anders wilt weten moet je maar een berichtje op mijn talkpage of die van TNT LotLP achterlaten. We spreken allebei Nederlands, dus dat is extra handig. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 10:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Aha, dat komt goed uit. Zeg, als je een echt grote text hebt, of je weet niet zeker of het engels goed genoeg is, email je het maar naar me toe (als je een ps3 hebt kan je mijn email-adres via PSN aan me vragen, psn-id is carloravelli92. als je geen ps3 hebt dan kan je het ook op mijn talk page zetten en dan haal ik het later weg.) Succes nog ;) ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 11:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Major Contribs which need to be grammar checked: Wanna help me get the spelling mistakes out of my contribs or just write them in better english ? Note: some are already Checked by tik, Thanks. Go here: safehouses Newspapers General Store Difficulty settings Horse Taming